


Of Sight and Sound

by Sleepy_fan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dadster, Gen, good dadster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_fan/pseuds/Sleepy_fan
Summary: Sans and Papyrus are brought to meet an Important Friend of their dad's.





	Of Sight and Sound

“BROTHER COME PLAY WITH ME!” Papyrus called out hopefully, tail wagging furiously as he charged towards Sans, his paws scrambling for purchase as the young skeletal dragon monster slid across the floor as he tried to slow down, the tiled floor much smoother than what he had been expecting. He slid into his older brother.

Sans promptly rolled over and curled around Papyrus, a rumbling purr in his chest as he cuddled into the other Gaster Blaster, shaking his head a little “nah, i'm happy to be just lying around.” The light that filtered through the colored glass was pretty and warm… and Sans didn't want to move. “ ‘sides, we're supposed to stay quiet, and playing can get really loud.” 

Papyrus huffed a little, squirming a bit before going still “YOU ARE RIGHT, I SUPPOSE. I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY WE ARE HERE.”

“dad's talking to someone further in this place. he didn't want to leave us in the lab, ‘specially since we'd be by ourselves as his assistants are all at home.” Sans reminded his younger brother “so he brought us here, instead of dropping us off at home.”

“WHY DIDN'T HE USE SHORTCUTS TO TAKE US HOME AND THEN GO TO TALK TO THE MYSTERY MONSTER?” Papyrus questioned, a small pout forming on his face.

“i thought that you didn't like shortcuts. i dunno why we are here… but it's really pretty here.” Sans pointed out.  For some reason, despite having never been in this hallway before, it was strangely familiar to the young Gaster Blaster… perhaps he had been here in one of his dreams that he was supposed to tell his dad about?

“ I WOULD RATHER WALK AND EXPLORE THE UNDERGROUND, AND MAYBE MAKE A FRIEND. NOT THAT FATHER  EVER LET'S US WANDER OFF ON OUR OWN. EVEN IF I WOULD BE WITH YOU.” Papyrus grumbled “EVEN SO, I WOULD RATHER BE AT HOME, MAKING PUZZLES, THEN YOU SITTING ON ME IN A PLACE I CAN'T EXPLORE.”

“bro, i’m not sitting on you, i'm just lying around.” Sans teased gently as he gently nuzzled his baby brother, entertained and content to cuddle close to Papyrus, a rumbling purr vibrating through his chest.

“WAS THAT A PUN? BROTHER NOOO!” Papyrus wailed dramatically, squirming ineffectually in his older brother's grasp, before flopping down again in a grumpy huff.

Sans gently nudged the smaller Gaster Blaster a little, murmuring quietly “hey, i hope that you aren't upset. makin’ puns is kind of carved into my _bones_ , pap.”

“ I KNOW. YOU AND DAD BOTH MAKE FAR TOO MANY PUNS FOR MY TASTE. IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I LOVE EITHER OF YOU LESS. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL.” The young skeletal dragon responded, cuddling into his older brother after a couple of moments.

Both of the young monsters startled and froze a up as they heard a strange male monster speak, his voice deep and calm. It took them a  couple of moments to mentally translate what the stranger was saying, as their first language was the cipher that their papa spoke “doctor Gaster, did you hear a yell just now?”

Dad answered, an amused in his voice “I did indeed, sire. You know the surprise that I mentioned earlier? That was them.” a hint of Mischief seem to enter their father's voice as he continue to speak “I will fetch them in a moment. If you would please stay here, your majesty.”

“Of course my friend, I usually enjoy whatever surprises that you bring me.” the Regal voice rumbled back, sounding warm and curious.

The pair of young monsters heard their father's footsteps and very quickly he came into view. He smiled warmly down at the both of them kneeling and reaching out to both Sans and papyrus. Both of them raced happily towards their father, jumping into his chest and snuggled into him  happily. Dings chucked quietly, pressing gentle kisses to their foreheads, instructing them “please be on your best behavior, as you two are about to meet the ruler of our people, King Asgore.”

Both of the youngsters nodded and Papyrus asked curiously “SHOULD WE BE IN OUR BIPEDAL FORMS, LIKE WE WERE ON THE TRP OVER TO THIS REALLY BIG HOUSE?”

“Either form is fine, my darling sons. It was simply easier to hold you while you were in your bipedal forms on the walk over here.” their dad explained quietly, a warm smile appearing on the oldest skeleton’s face..

“ i dunno ‘bout you, paps, but i'm gonna stay in this one. i don't wanna change right now. takes too much energy.” Sans answered, meandering over to his father and settling down at Gaster’s feet, clearly content to be close to his dad.

“ALTHOUGH I AM NOT A LAZYBONES, I WILL STAY IN THIS FORM AS WELL. IT IS EASIER TO WALK LIKE THIS!” Papyrus decided, bounding over to his father and older brother, his tail wagging happily as he gently tugged on the collar of Sans’ shirt, “GET UP BROTHER! WE ARE GOING TO BE MEETING SOMEONE NEW!”

Sans let out a wordless grumble before rolling over and curling into Papyrus “yeah, and? if dad wants us to meet this person, he can pick us up. it’s unusual that dad lets us meet people… i think it’s because you’re entirely too adorable, and that dad might be worried that someone would steal you away from us.”

A frown flashed briefly across Gaster’s face as he activated his blue magic, using it on his sons’ souls and scooping them up out of the air, holding them close to his chest. One of his concerns _was_ potentially losing the both of them. He was an extremely busy monster, and he had created them in his lab - wanting children and curious to see if it was possible. The both of them were growing beautifully, and the thought of _losing_ either one of them was… No. That would never happen. Gaster could readily admit that he wasn’t the _best_ parent, but he did his best to love and care for them, and both Sans and Papyrus seemed to be happy and healthy. “... Please don’t make jokes like that, Sans. Besides, I’d never allow anyone to take either of you from me. Not while I am still alive.”

“THANK YOU DAD! I DON’T EVER WANT TO BE APART FROM YOU!” Papyrus exclaimed, cuddling in close to the scientist.

“neither do i. tibia honest, we’re kinda attached at the hip.” Sans responded back after a moment, mischief in his eyelights, though he also leaned in closer to his dad and both of the boys wrapped their tails around their dad’s arms, not wanting to be put down.

“SANS NO! NO AWFUL PUNS!” The younger of the two brothers wailed, lightly batting the other’s snout with one of his forepaws.

“aww, c’mon… that one was a real rib-tickler…” Sans playfully protested.

Their dad sighed a little and murmured quietly “I am about to introduce you two to king Asgore. Are you prepared?”

Both of the young shapeshifting skeletal children went still, their eye sockets widening a little bit in shock. Sans pressed a little bit closer into Gaster, a soft whine leaving him.

Papyrus shook a little, but rallied himself after a moment “YES. I… I AM READY TO MEET THE KING.”

Sans nodded, though his tail had wrapped more firmly around one of Wing Dings’ arms. A soft sigh left him as he lightly pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads, and the Royal Scientist soothed quietly “I love you both dearly. The king is a kind and caring monster.” Also a bit of a pushover, who cared deeply for children. With that, he walked into the throne room, his children in his arms. “Your majesty? I… I would like you to meet my sons, Sans and Papyrus.”

The large fluffy monster turned around, a look of surprised delight appearing on his face as he moved towards the trio of skeletons, a warm smile appearing on his face “Oh! How *wonderful*! Congratulations - how old are they? Can you speak yet, young ones?”

“OH SHOOT! HE’S SPEAKING IN THAT OTHER LANGUAGE. THE ONE YOU’RE MAKING US LEARN.” Papyrus grumbled, pouting a little, before a determined expression appeared on the young skele-pup’s face. “HELLO YOUR MAJESTY? IT IS AN HONOR TO MEET YOU. SANS AND I ARE FOUR YEARS OLD.”

“i think you did it, bro.” sans responded, a small smile of his own lifting the corners on his lips. He sighed a little, glancing up at the regal monarch, freezing as a feeling of cold *dread* filled the tiny skeleton. A strange, unsettling scent clung to the fluffy monster, and for a couple of moments, Sans could swear that he could see a strange red substance dripping from Asgore’s paws, an oppressive aura surrounding him. But it faded, and there was a… Bone deep *sorrow* that clung to the king, causing Sans to tilt  his head a little, a small frown appearing on his face, deciding to make puns until he saw the other smile (and maybe even laugh) making sure to talk in the language that their dad was teaching them “tibia honest, it’s an honor to meet you, your majesty, but i dunno if you’ve really goat the time to talk to us. i feel kinda baaaad for takin’ up so much of your time, sire.”

“SANS HOW COULD YOU MAKE THOSE AWFUL PUNS AT A TIME LIKE THIS? YOU ARE MAKING A BAD FIRST IMPRESSION!” Papyrus yelled, eyes going comically wide as he flailed a little, twisting and turning in his father’s grip and managing to get one of his paws free so he could lightly smack his brother “STOP IT!”

A deep, rich chuckle filled the room, silencing Papyrus, and causing the trio of skeletons to look up. Asgore was laughing, covering his mouth with a paw, small tears gathering at the corners of his eyes “Oh, how wonderful! I see that Sans has inherited your sense of humor, doctor. I enjoy wordplay, young Papyrus. But I do understand that puns can become a bit… Much over time.” The king reached out and ever so gently patted both of the young skele-pup’s heads, murmuring quietly “I am glad to have met you both, little ones.”

“thank you, sire. pap’s awesome. he makes the best puzzles ever.” Sans piped up, unsure as to how he felt about the older monster reaching out and touching the both of them… But Dad liked him well enough to have them meet him, so the young skele-pup guessed that was good enough for him.

“Oh?” Asgore hummed in response, looking genuinely curious “What sorts of puzzles do you like to make, Papyrus?”

Sans listened to his brother enthusiastically talk about the kinds of puzzles that he liked making, leaning against his dad. There was something very strange about the King. Something that he’d only seen in that fire monster friend of Dad’s - and the head of the royal guard (Gerson? Graybon? The old turtle guy). A feeling of  _ danger _ that he hadn’t sensed in the handful of monsters that the young gaster blaster pup had interacted with. But he, like the other two, seemed to be nice enough. He yawned a little, closing his eyes, feeling rather sleepy.

“Your majesty, would you mind holding Papyrus for a couple of moments? Unless of course,  you have other duties to attend to? I believe that Sans is falling asleep on me, and I would like to make sure that he’s settled in his bed, It won’t take long.” His dad asked.

“Of course. I hope that you rest well, little one.” Asgore responded, sounding just as warm and friendly as before. Still… The thought of leaving his brother with this stranger (the fact that he was an important stranger didn’t matter) distressed Sans “nooo… i’m okay, dad… promise… i’m awake!”

“Uh-huh. The fact that you’re barely keeping your eyes open tells me otherwise, babybones.” Dad responded, sounding like he was trying not to laugh, which wasn’t  _ fair _ . Sans felt his father’s magic surround them, and as he tried to open his eyes again, he noticed that they were in their home in Snowdin.

“oh… why’d you teleport us home? it’s not like i’m sick or anything, dad…” Sans asked, shifting a little and looking up at his dad.

“I wanted to ask you about _why_ you reacted that way to the king, Sans. What did you  _ see? _ ” His dad asked, looking and sounding very serious all of a sudden. “And son, please do not try to lie to me. You won’t be in trouble, no matter what you say.”


End file.
